Lo Realmente importante
by hinatakazami
Summary: Naruto lo sabia, era consiente que traer de vuelta a Sasuke, significaba perder a Sakura. Todo venia en el mismo paquete, pero eso hace mucho dejo de importarle.


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Bueno este vendría siendo mi segundo NaruHina. Que de antemano espero sea de su disfrute ^^.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo le agradezco el haber creado a mi perfecto Kazekage !Adoro a ese pelirojo¡

Advertencia: Si no conoces la identidad de Tobi. No leas o te arruinare la sorpresa xD

Bueno disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Lo Realmente importante.**

**Por:**

**HinataKazami.**

Estaba hecho.

Oficialmente había cumplido con su promesa.

En ese día Naruto Uzumaki podría gritar con toda la confianza posible, que él no decía las cosas por decirlas. Que él no hablaba por hablar.

Aproximadamente hace un año había terminado la cuarta guerra ninja, Konoha así como las demás aldeas pertenecientes a la alianza Shinobi, habían sufrido incontables bajas. Innumerables familias perdieron a un padre, un hijo, una madre….

Aun con todo eso, la alianza había sido capaz de derrotar a los enemigos. Kabuto, Madara y la sorpresa del momento, el misterioso enmascarado que resulto ser Obito. No pudieron llevar a cabo sus planes de "construir un mundo mejor", sin guerras, sin dolor, sin humanos. Habitado por simples marionetas bajo el control de dos seres incapaces de comprender que la vida no es solo dolor y desesperanza. Que por más heridas que se sufran, siempre hay algo más, algo que traerá la felicidad.

Planes que se vieron truncados por los que hoy por hoy son considerados los dos responsables de la victoria de la alianza, los salvadores del mundo ninja. Los dos Shinobis más fuertes del mundo ninja.

Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.

A pesar de haber visto a su hermano luchando –de nuevo– por proteger a la aldea que lo vio nacer y de paso al mundo entero de caer en las manos enemigas, Sasuke seguía con su inmenso odio hacia Konoha. Pero Itachi fue capaz de sembrar la semilla del _remordimiento_ en el Uchiha menor, manipulándolo de nuevo, jugando con sus emociones; Pero esta vez no para que lo odiara y buscara venganza o como lo hicieran Orochimaru y Tobi (el primero buscando hacerse de su cuerpo, el segundo buscando un poderoso aliado). No, esta vez el genio Itachi Uchiha le otorgo la posibilidad a Sasuke de hacer lo que desde los ocho años no había podido.

Decidir por sí mismo.

Buscar sus propias respuestas.

Sin olvidar todo lo que sucedió con su clan, por culpa de los altos mandos de la Hoja. En peli negro, por cuenta propia y sin influencias externas decidió que su lugar en la guerra era proteger la vida de su hermano, no su familiar de sangre (por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde para lograr "salvarlo"). No, por proteger a su hermano se refería a la única familia que le quedaba, a su amigo, la persona más incondicional para con él, el ser que nunca dudo, que fue capaz de humillarse en nombre de lo que fuera que los uniera e incluso ofreció su propia vida para partir junto a alguien como él.

Así fue como Naruto y Sasuke, espalda con espalda. Lucharon como uno, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin pasados, sin masacres, sin zorros y ojos malditos. Solo ellos dos, venciendo los obstáculos que les impedían ver al frente, hacia lo que ambos se merecían.

Un futuro.

Y hoy el rubio no podría sentirse más orgulloso, al ver como se le levantaba a su amigo el sello que restringía su chacra –medida impuesta por un año por la Hokage como castigo para Sasuke, inhabilitándole el uso de chacra y por ende cumplir con sus funciones como ninja– y como se le era devuelta, a manos de la Godaime su protector ninja. Símbolo inequívoco de su pertenecía de nuevo en las filas Shinobi de la aldea escondida de la Hoja.

–Uchiha espero y no lo arruines. – La líder rubia le palmeo un hombro al moreno, que no muy contento con el acción gruño, retirando de mala manera la mano de la mujer. Tsunade frunció el ceño, ese mocoso seguía tan altanero como siempre.

–Felicidades Sasuke-kun. – La peli rosa que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del congratulado, se acercó a él con serias intenciones de abrazarlo, pero la estoica expresión del oji negro no le dio muchos ánimos que digamos. En su lugar se posó frente a él, lo miro con verdadera alegría y le sonrió. Uchiha que no era muy ameno a las demostraciones de afecto, simplemente le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque no lo pareciera le agradaba saber que no era tan odiado como merecía.

Por su lado el líder de aquel antiguo equipo que se volvía a unir, se conformó con poner su mano derecha sobre la cabeza azabache para moverla graciosamente. Sasuke gruño pero lo dejo hacer, solo por esa única vez dejaría al que fuera su sensei –aquel que una vez llego a admirar– demostrarle lo que él siempre supo, pero nunca aprovecho.

Su apoyo.

–Suficiente– viendo que Kakashi parecía bastante entretenido revolviéndole el cabello. El heredero del sharingan se apartó de su alcance, viro su cuerpo encontrándose con la mirada azulina, perteneciente a la única persona en esa oficina que –y por raro que parezca– no había dicho ni media palabra.

–Y tú. No piensas decir nada– el rubio ni por asomo se ofendió ante el tono de clara burla que utilizara el moreno. Por más idiota que sonara, tenía ganas de llorar, de reír como desquiciado, de saltar y abrazar a su amigo, de darle la bienvenida oficial.

Pero no podía.

El Uzumaki no tenía ni idea de que le sucedía. Pero ver de nuevo a Sasuke con el protector de Konoha, le produjo un extraño hormigueo en las piernas que no lo dejaba moverse del sitio en el que se encontraba. Y por primera vez en su vida no sentía con la fuerza suficiente, para acercarse al usuario raiton y darle una amigable palmada en la espalda.

–Dobe. Y yo que creí que morirías sin poder guardar cinco segundos de silencio– el peli negro le sonrió con prepotencia. –Mi error– al verlo, poco a poco una gran sonrisa se fue presentando en los labios del poseedor de Kyuubi. Después de mucho tiempo, frente a él se encontraba el verdadero Uchiha Sasuke. El mismo moreno engreído e indiferente que siendo niños, lo reconoció como un rival.

–Teme– mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, el oji azul cruzo sus brazos tras su nuca. –Estas en casa– y sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra, se fueron acercando al otro. Quedando frente a frente, alzaron sus manos estrechándolas, sellando con ese simple gesto, el lazo que a pesar de todo lo vivido, se había vuelto tan fuerte como el diamante.

–Estoy en casa– alguna vez alguien le dijo que el hogar de una persona, estaba en el lugar donde fueses recordado y esperado. Entonces él estaba en el sitio habitado por la persona que más había luchado por _salvarlo_, por la persona que sin importar que lo esperaba de regreso. Entonces podía afirmar sin chistar que había tomado la decisión correcta, que nunca estuvo sin hogar.

…

…

…**..**

–Ustedes dos, déjenlo ya– Yamato miraba con franco cansancio los resultados del supuesto entrenamiento que realizaran Uchiha y Uzumaki, de verdad que esos dos no sabían lo que era ser cuidadosos. –Hoy lo dejaremos así– el peli plata le había pedido al antiguo Anbu que supervisara en entrenamiento del nuevo y mejorado equipo siete. Según el ninja copia, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. –Como si ser hentai fuera tan importante…..–

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – el grito logro captar la atención de los cuatro hombres que se encontraban presentes en ese campo de entrenamiento. Sai que hasta ese momento había estado perdido en su pergamino de pinturas, negó con gesto fastidioso. Y el que creía que su compañera había madurado –Sasuke-kun ¡Estas herido! – el mencionado gruño, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido la peli rosa seguía igual de escandalosa. Armar semejante jaleo por un rasguño –Déjame y te…–

–No– el moreno ya sabía por dónde iban las intenciones de su compañera y dejarla acercarse mucho era igual a darle -para ella- imaginarias esperanzas, las cuales él no estaba ni un gramo interesado en dar.

–Pero…. – el poseedor del sharingan ni caso le hizo, en su lugar se apoyó en un tronco cercano. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos.

–Sakura-chan– el oji azul se sacudió el polvo de su ropa –déjalo. El teme no se va a morir por un simple rasguño– la rosadita volteo a verlo, pensando que quizás y Naruto se lo decía de ardido, ya que ella no le prestaba la atención que el rubio quería. Pero cuando sus orbes jade se fijaron en la figura de su _amigo_, se sorprendió al no encontrar en las facciones del naranjo, nada de lo que ella supuso.

Uzumaki Naruto sonreía. Como si no le importara el hecho de que Haruno babeara por su mejor amigo.

Y es que de hecho, no le importaba. En lo más mínimo.

El hijo de Yondaime era consiente que cumplir con su palabra de devolver a Sasuke, era perder a Sakura -por lo menos el interés de ella hacia él. Porque Sasuke no parecía ni un mínimo interesado en la peli rosa- todo venia en el mismo paquete. Él lo sabía ¡Por Kami que lo sabía! Pero eso hace mucho le había dejado de _doler_.

¿Por qué hacerse el ciego y mendigar amor de una persona que hacía lo mismo con otra? Nah, él era idiota y todo ese rollo, pero no se engañaba, sabía que el lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de la ninja médico, era el de un amigo. Simplemente un amigo.

Nada más. Nada menos.

Cuando lo acepto no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada de dolor pero (para sorpresa de el mismo) aquello desapareció cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente. Aplastando todo lo demás.

"_porque yo te amo"._

Aquellas palabras, cargadas de una emoción tan grande. Sentimiento que él pensó jamás generar en alguien, menos en alguien como _ella._

¿Para qué mendigar amor? Ah, sí. Él no tenía por qué hacer tal cosa, no cuando había un _ángel_ dispuesto a dar todo su ser por verlo feliz. Un ser tan puro que ni siquiera esperaba retribución.

Pero él ¿Le correspondía de la misma manera?

¡Claro que sí! Reconocía que al principio _ella _ no era más que una _compañera_. Mas una que lo hacía sentir _bien_, aun con lo poco que hablaran, una que le parecía rara y lo desesperaba con sus constantes balbuceos. Pero que hasta un punto en el que no se había parado a pensar, le parecía tan tierna y frágil. Que un ser tan hosco y frágil como el no merecía ni mirarla.

Sin embargo, cuando aquella princesa salto frente a Pain. Dispuesta a dejar el vestido y convertirse en el gallardo caballero en pos de la damisela en peligro. No que el papel de doncella le enorgulleciera mucho que digamos. En fin lo que sintió fue tan grande que el inundo el corazón de una calidez indescriptible.

Con tan alucinante acción. Hyuga Hinata le había provocado un clic en su cerebro, en su corazón, en su _alma._

De ahí en más solo fue cuestión de esperar, no es como si sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado de un día para otro. Como si solo fuera reemplazar a Sakura por Hinata. No, para nada, todo fue un proceso en el cual él se decidió a acercarse a la heredera Hyuga. Conocerla, darse el tiempo suficiente de analizar la hermosa persona que era la chica. Concederle a ella, la atención que se merecía; Simple y sencillamente darse el lujo de cultivar sus sentimientos.

Y entonces el acercamiento provocado por su decisión, resulto ser muy provechoso. Había pasado de ver a Hinata como una compañera y amiga -muy hermosa por cierto- a una confidente. A la que hoy, un año después de terminada la guerra. Era la dueña de su corazón.

–Mañana su entrenamiento lo supervisara Kakashi-san– el jounin los miro – Sai y yo saldremos de misión. Así que no estaremos– Haruno y Naruto asintieron, Sasuke seguía recargado en el tronco en postura de total indiferencia. – No siendo más me retiro– el agotado sensei se esfumo en una nube de humo.

–Yo también me retiro– el pálido muchacho les dedico una sonrisa con ojos rasgados. Marchándose, dejando solos al trio inicial.

–Vamos a comer– propuso con alegría la única mujer presente, el Uchiha por fin se despegó del tronco. Les dio la espalda alzando su mano en claro gesto de despedida. Sakura no necesito una negativa, la acción hablaba por si sola. – Creo que no– sonrió con tristeza, las cosas para ella (al menos en un ámbito romántico con Sasuke) no habían mejorado en nada.

–Él se lo pierde Sakura-chan– al mirarlo, de nueva cuenta la oji jade se sorprendió, porque se notaba a leguas que Naruto no se lo decía con segundas intenciones o por quererse ofrece como consuelo. Se notaba en sus resplandecientes ojos que se lo decía como amigo, como uno que se preocupa por el sentir de sus camaradas y aquello por una bizarra razón, la confundía.

–Supongo– eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

–Bueno yo te dejo Sakura-chan, tengo cosas que hacer. – La sonrisa en el rubio se ensancho, con las manos en sus bolsillos. El joven comenzó su andar –iremos a almorzar otro día. Te lo prometo– grito el joven, dejando a su compañera _atrás_.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

–Oe. Hinata ¿Vienes? La aludida negó delicadamente con su cabeza, mientras Akamaru se acercaba a ella soltando lo que a sus oídos, era un gemido lastimero, como si no quisiera que ella se quedara. La Hyuga se agacho a la altura del blanco can, acariciándole su abundante pelaje; El perro movió la cola encantado por la caricia recibida.

–L-Lo siento. Pero…. – sonrojándose cual tomate al recordar la _razón _por la que no podía ir con sus amigos. Hinata oculto su rostro con su cabello, mientras mantenía ocupadas las manos proporcionándole mismos al lindo animal.

–No tienes por qué darnos explicaciones– Shino la tranquilizo con su siempre serio tono –en otra oportunidad será–

–Espero que para la otra si vengas– medio regaño, medio reclamo el Inuzuca –recuerda que somos tus amigos– la oji perla lo miro, el chico con tatuajes en la mejillas le sonrió, aunque la peli azul sabia de sobra que él en verdad estaba enfadado.

–G-Gomen Kiba-kun. La próxima haremos lo que tú quieras– la peli azul cerro los ojos. – Lo que los dos quieran– el domador de insectos asintió, conmovido por el pesar reflejado en los orbes de su amiga, decidió no mencionarle que él y Kiba jamás podrían llegar a un acuerdo para realizar alguna actividad recreativa juntos. Pero bueno ya se daría cuenta ella cuando el momento llegase.

–No te preocupes Hinata– la chica asintió – conoces lo infantil que puede llegar a ser Kiba– el mencionado gruño, pero decidió dejarlo así. Si no haría sentir aún más mal a la peli azul.

–Ya vámonos– escupió las palabras enojado, ambos se despidieron de la chica de ojos perla y con Akamaru partieron del campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho.

–De verdad lo siento– la peli larga sabia a la perfección que estaba descuidando a sus amigos (cosa que la hacía sentir una completa malagradecida) sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que _él _la mirada con aquellos ojos y le decía "entonces vienes conmigo" ella quedaba perdida. Simplemente no era capaz de decirle que no, que tal vez en otra ocasión ¡Por Kami! Siempre soñó con lo que en este entonces estaba viviendo y ahora que lo tenía, no podía ni _quería_ darse el lujo de desaprovecharlo, ya luego los contentaría. En especial a Kiba – tal vez un picnic lo ponga de buen humor–

– ¿A quién? – Hinata ahogo un grito de terror con las palmas de sus manos ¡Que susto se había dado! – ¿Un picnic para quien Hinata-chan? – Consulto a espalda de la Hyuga el recién llegado.

–N-N-Naruto-kun– un poco, solo un poco más recuperada de la impresión. La oji luna se dio la vuelta mirando al recién llegado– H-Hola– lo saludo con timidez.

–Hola– caso contario a el que gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella y zarandeándola para hacerle sentir su _felicidad_ – y bien ¿Quién está de mal humor? – Sonaba tan natural y casual que Hinata no dudo en responder, Bueno tampoco es como si se lo fuera a ocultar.

–K-Kiba-kun. Q-Quiero darle a él y a Shino-kun algo– el Uzumaki asintió – entonces ¿A-A donde iremos hoy? – La peli azul se sonrojo, Naruto la miro sin poder creerse que después de un año de estar saliendo -sin ningún compromiso de por medio- ella se siguiera sonrojando como si fuera la primera _cita_.

–No sé– el oji azul alzo los hombros. – Quisiera caminar, tengo algo que decirte– la bonita chica asintió, así juntos comenzaron a caminar internándose en las calles de Konoha que estuvieran menos transitadas -cosa difícil siendo plena tarde soleada.- Llegaron a la zona sur de la aldea, divisaron una bancas en el lado derecho de la empedrada calle. En todo el camino Naruto decidió se la había pasado hablando, contándole el entrenamiento que tuviera en la mañana. Exagerándolo por supuesto, Hinata reía de vez en cuando con la ocurrencias del rayo naranja de Konoha. Fascinada por estar _conviviendo _con él.

– Nee Hinata– ya sentados, el oji azul se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. No sabía cómo decírselo, pero va ¡Que ya era hora! – Tu sabes que, bueno….tu y yo esto…y …no se– soltando frases in ton ni son, el Uzumaki se sintió tan idiota, como Sasuke decía que era.

– N-Naruto-kun– sin saber cómo ayudarle la oji luna se acercó más al chico, colocando su mano en el hombro de él para calmarlo. El futuro Hokage asintió dándole las gracias mentales por el gesto y por intentar calmarlo con él.

–Hinata– la Hyuga se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de voz en el Uzumaki – este año ha sido muy provechoso para mi– Hinata le dio la razón en sus pensamientos. Para ella lo había sido aún más, pues al convivir y estar más cerca de él indudablemente había confirmado lo que desde hace mucho sabia.

Lo amaba.

Era un conjunto de todo. Admiración, atracción, deseo, cariño, comprensión, amistad. Ella definitivamente amaba a Uzumaki Naruto.

–Y bueno tu sabes que….Yo no soy muy paciente, más bien soy un impulsivo y nunca pienso las cosas y…. – Paro en seco al oír la suave risa de la chica a su lado, dándose cuenta que estaba divagando. Naruto sintió su corazón bombear más sangre de lo normal, al ver la imagen de su futura _chica_ rodeada de un aire tan inocente y alegre que también lo rodeo.

–En fin, yo ya no puedo esperar más– volviendo al punto en el que él era un imperactivo ninja que no piensa en nada, el Uzumaki jalo una de las manos de Hinata. Que aun sentada quedo de frente con el muchacho, por el jalón del mismo. – Quieres ser mi novia– el ninja cabeza hueca ni siquiera la dejo responder. Alzo su mano libre colocándola bajo el cabello de la chica, hasta apresar su nuca y atraerla a su propio rostro. Apresando los labios de la Hyuga con los propios, en un beso lento como quien está dispuesto a reconocer un terreno puro y virgen. Uno que nunca nadie había invadido.

Tomando la batuta del acto, el rubiales empujo aún más el rostro de la chica para intensificar, el antes superficial contacto. Hinata se soltó del agarre del héroe ninja. Enredando la mano antes apresada en el cabello suave y brillante del muchacho, mientras que la otra apresaba la chaqueta naranja de su…_Novio._

–Entonces– separándose del contacto para dejarla respirar, aprovechando de paso el también para llenar sus pulmones con aquel elemento vital. El oji azul no aparto la mano de la nuca de ella, al contrario la empujo tanto que la chica termino cediendo.

Y esa era precisamente la intención del amarillito, impulsando para atrás su cuerpo, quedo recostado en la banca con Hinata apoyando su pecho en su masculino torso. Totalmente abochornada por la posición la oji luna quiso retirase de encima del Uzumaki, colocando sus manos en el pecho se chico para darse apoyo y levantarse. Pero Naruto no la dejo, aprovechando su posición enredo sus manos en la grácil cintura de su compañera. Anclándola en su sitio.

–N-Naru…– la Hyuga levanto su cabecita encontrándose con la cara del joven muy junta a la suya, enrojeció como el chico lo esperaba. –Q-Que…–

–No has respondido Hinata– le hablo con tono risueño el Namikaze, la oji perla se estremeció al notar como esos labios se habían movido muy cerca de los suyos. Como tentándola a responder –entonces ¿Quieres? – parecía un niño pequeño que ofrecía una colombina a su amiga.

–S-Si– dándole énfasis a las palabras, la peli azul asintió con su cabeza. Mirándolo con sus increíbles perlas llenas de luz, que Naruto era consiente, el provocaba.

– ¡Qué bien! – celebrando su logro, el héroe de Konoha deslizo una mano de la cintura de Hinata hasta su cabeza, empujándola hacia abajo, donde la recibieron sus labios. Volviendo el beso más intenso debido a la fuerza que el rubio ejercía para que ella no se separase -y no es que ella lo quisiera- para que no quedara rincón de Hinata Hyuga, que su lengua no recorriera, no reconociera, no _marcara._

– Te a-amo– suspiro la chica cuando el oji azul la dejo libre. El por su lado sonrió como bobo, viviéndola a besar, no sin antes decirle como verdad absoluta que él también la amaba.

Muchos pensarían que Naruto la tenia de plato de segunda mesa por el evidente rechazo que sufriera por el que el llego a _considerar_ el amor de su _vida_. Sin embargo él sabía que eso era una total estupidez, una mentira ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de alguien como Hinata?

Por eso había actuado como nunca en su vida, con paciencia, para estar totalmente seguro que lo que Hinata había accionado aquel día, no había sido producto de la lastima por haberla visto casi morir por él. O por puro y físico agradecimiento; No, que va, después de un año `podía asegurar que se había enamorado de la princesa Hyuga y nada ni nadie podría cuestionar la veracidad de sus sentimientos.

Agradecía a todas las deidades el que la joven se hubiera atrevido a ser egoísta -según ella- a decirle lo que en medio de la desesperación le había dicho. Porque en aquel momento, con el inmovilizado en el piso y sus enemigos a punto de obtener lo que habían venido a buscar. Había comenzado su historia.

"_Te amo"_

Esas palabras fueron el inicio de todo y si tuviera que vivir la misma historia, con los mismos sucesos, sabía que lo haría con todo gusto.

Tan solo para llegar a ese momento, con ella enredada en sus brazos.

* * *

Y eso seria todo. De antemano les agradezco a las personas que lo leyerón y si me dejaran un comentario me harían supremamente feliz.

En cuanto a la historia pues se me ocurrio gracias a cierta persona que dijo algo como "si el NaruHina se hace cannon, es seguro que es porque Naruto estaba despechado y sintio lastima por la Hyuga". Si hay que ver con lo que salen ¬¬

Cabe aclaran que no soy fan indiscutible del NaruHina, pero en mi humilde opinion para que haya NaruHina, no es necesario que se genere SasuSaku o Sakurax cualquiera. Eso es simplemente tonto.

Por ultimo -y si alguien lee mis tontas notas finales xD- a los que lean este One Shot, me gustaria pedirles un favor. Me podrian recomendar un fic largo de Hinata y Naruto pero que no tenga ni por asomo contenido SasuSaku (lo siento, simplemente esa pareja no la trago) he intentado leer algunos pero bueno ya saben con lo que me encuentro y pues... Prefiero no leer (tonto, pero asi soy yo :)

Ahora si me despido.

Que tengan un feliz fin de año (No creo escribir otra cosa de esta parejita hasta el proximo año ^^) Felices fiestas y que la pasen muy Happy.

Se despide:

HinataKazami


End file.
